Antes que seja tarde
by Nina Quasmer
Summary: Quem era Ben Solo antes de se tornar Kylo Ren? Qual sua motivação para passar para o lado negro da Força? Uma cópia desenfreada de Vader ou há algo mais por trás da máscara?


**1\. Lembranças**

Era o fim de uma tarde tranquila, quando corri pelo corredor que me levava ao pátio lateral do palácio. Ao chegar ao portal me deparei com minha amiga sentada junto à fonte, de costas para onde eu estava. Fiquei feliz por ela ter vindo desta vez, e tentei controlar minha respiração, ainda ofegante por causa da corrida. Caminhei lentamente em direção a ela arrumando meu cabelo e minhas vestes, contendo minha ansiedade e felicidade em vê-la. De repente, ao notar minha presença, ela se levanta de um salto encurtando a distância entre nós e se atirando em meus braços em um abraço apertado. Retribuí o aperto aproveitando cada segundo daquele momento de saudade, sentindo o perfume suave de seus cabelos macios em minhas narinas. Fiquei decepcionado quando ela desfez o abraço se afastando um pouco para olhar melhor em meu rosto.

\- Ben! – disse ela com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. – Não sabe o quanto eu senti a sua falta!

\- E eu a sua! – retribuí sinceramente, com um aperto em meu coração. – Você não respondeu mais às minhas cartas!

\- É, eu sei, é verdade...mas não foi por mim! Por mim, te escreveria todos os dias! Mas meu irmão disse que eu não deveria atrapalhar e nem interferir em seu treinamento... – ela disse, com tristeza.

Uma raiva começou a crescer dentro de mim quando ouvi aquilo. Como ele ousava fazer isso? Já não bastava tê-la afastado de mim?! Tê-la levado embora pra longe?! Eu odiava o Tom! Mais que qualquer um! Ele estava fazendo de tudo pra me manter longe de Melita! Não era justo! Ela era minha amiga!

Melita sentiu minha mudança repentina e me tirou de meus devaneios.

\- Não fique assim, _Bennie_! Agora eu estou aqui e devemos aproveitar ao máximo esses dias juntos! Tenho tanta coisa pra te contar! Vamos nos divertir muito! – ela disse, radiante, me fazendo relaxar de novo.

\- Está bem. Vamos à velha floresta, então! – sugeri, já puxando-a pelo braço.

\- Não, espera! Tenho de avisar meu irmão! – ela protestou, imóvel.

\- Ahhh, não! Ele vai querer mandar algum acompanhante com a gente. E eu não quero! – insisti, puxando-a ainda mais.

\- Mas...

Quando ela ia recomeçar a protestar eu a puxei com tanta força, forçando-a correr comigo em direção à floresta. Ao chegarmos na trilha paramos de correr e nos curvamos um pouco olhando um para o outro com um sorriso bobo enquanto recuperávamos o fôlego. Foi ela quem quebrou o silêncio enquanto caminhávamos distraídos procurando um lugar pra descansar.

\- E então? Me conta, como é ser um padawan? E por quê raios seu cabelo está diferente, Ben? – ela disse, rindo da minha trança negra.

\- Ah, não é nada do que eu imaginava que seria...não é tão divertido, sabe. – respondi, passando a mão pelo cabelo sem perceber. – Só regras e mais regras. Quero mais do que isso! Mas Luke vive me dizendo que devo ser paciente e que não é a hora e blá blá blá! E quanto ao meu cabelo...bom...ah, deixe de ser chata, Melita! Eu não fico implicando com essas suas roupas esquisitas! – retruquei, meio ofendido.

\- Calma, calma! – ela se defendeu, rindo da minha explosão repentina. – Eu só estava curiosa. Só perguntei porque eu gostava do seu cabelo de antes, mas tudo bem. E quanto às minhas roupas... – ela assumiu um tom maduro e responsável – meu irmão acha que já está na hora de eu começar a agir de acordo com a minha posição.

\- Que grande bobagem! Você é uma princesa e deveria se vestir como bem entende!

\- Só que não é assim tão fácil, Ben... – disse, com tristeza na voz. – Sendo princesa ou não, também estou sujeita às regras. Todos nós estamos!

Eu suspirei com desdém do pensamento dela e depois de andar alguns minutos floresta adentro, paramos em uma pequena clareira nos sentando em baixo de uma árvore de tronco grosso. Virei para ela, esperando que continuasse, porém ela se calou olhando triste para o vazio da floresta.

\- O que foi, _Mel_? O que você não está me contando? – perguntei, ansioso.

\- Não é nada. Só essa distância que me deixa triste... – ela disse, sem olhar pra mim.

\- Algo mais a incomoda, eu posso sentir. – insisti, segurando em seu queixo, fazendo-a me encarar.

\- É que... bem, meu irmão disse pra não te contar nada. – ela finalizou.

\- Ora, o que é isso, Melita! – eu me exaltei, indignado. – Você é minha melhor amiga! Nunca escondemos nada um do outro! Sabe que pode me contar qualquer coisa! Sério!

\- Está bem, mas não conte ao Tom que eu te contei, viu! – ela me advertiu. – Bom, a verdade de termos vindo até aqui é que meu irmão veio desfazer a proposta de união de nossos povos, retirando a oferta de minha mão em casamento...não iremos nos casar mais quando tivermos idade, Ben. Ele veio pra conversar com seus pais, mais especificamente com a sua mãe... Essa é a última vez que nos veremos. – ela concluiu, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Ao ouvir tudo isso, fiquei sem reação. Desde que me lembro, Melita e eu somos inseparáveis. Fomos criados juntos desde o nascimento. Meus pais eram aliados de Meridian, terra natal dela. E para fortalecer ainda mais essa aliança, Tom oferecera a mão dela para casar-se comigo quando nos tornássemos adultos em troca de apoio e mais espaço na política galáctica. Porém tudo isso mudou quando a Força se manifestou em mim. Foi quando meus pais resolveram me mandar treinar com meu tio Luke, influenciados por Riddle, é claro, que àquela altura já pensava em oportunidades mais promissoras para expandir o domínio de seu poderoso reino.

Eu sempre tive dificuldades para fazer novos amigos e Melita sempre soube lidar muito bem com a minha personalidade. Era ela que estava comigo em todos os momentos. Era ela quem compensava a ausência dos meus pais e para mim, a presença dela bastava. Portanto, era mais que natural que com o passar do tempo eu desenvolvesse um afeto especial por ela, ainda que fôssemos apenas duas crianças.

Senti meu rosto molhado e quando dei por mim já estava chorando também. Eu odiava quando isso acontecia, especialmente na frente de Melita. Tentava o tempo todo parecer mais velho do que eu realmente era na frente dela, pois tinha medo de que ela me achasse bobo ou infantil demais. Ao perceber que eu chorava, ela se aproximou mais de mim, enxugando meu rosto com a própria mão.

\- Não chore, Ben. Não vou deixar que separem a gente, tá. Você é meu melhor amigo! – ela disse, em meio às lagrimas – E nós vamos ser amigos pra sempre!

Eu não consegui dizer nada. Estava triste demais até para ter raiva. Olhei o rosto triste dela por um momento e isso me arrasou ainda mais, já não conseguia mais fingir ser adulto. Tive medo de que nunca mais pudéssemos nos ver. Eu não podia permitir isso. Nada valia aquilo, nem mesmo me tornar um jedi algum dia!

De repente, sem pensar, me inclinei para mais perto e encostei meus lábios nos dela. Ela se assustou com o ato e arregalou os olhos pra mim como se nunca tivesse me visto antes. Envergonhado pelo que eu acabara de fazer, abaixei meus olhos e fiquei encarando minhas mãos repousadas no meu colo por um tempo. Quando vi que ela não falaria nada, quebrei o silêncio:

\- Vai, fala alguma coisa! – falei finalmente, impaciente.

\- Eu... – ela começou, confusa – Eu não sei se a gente deveria ter feito isso, na verdade...

\- Por que não?! – retruquei impaciente, a vergonha já sumindo de mim. – Não é errado quando se gosta da pessoa!

\- E v-você g-gosta de mim...? – ela perguntou, cautelosa. – Gosta, tipo...

\- Gosto de verdade, Mel! – cortei. – Sempre gostei! Desde que tínhamos 5 anos, se você quer saber!

\- Mas nós só temos 10 anos, Ben! Somos crianças ainda! Não deveríamos pensar nisso. – ela, respondeu, incerta.

Levantei, ofendido e decidido a voltar pra casa. Vendo o que eu fazia, ela levantou também.

\- Olha, desculpa, Ben! – apressou-se a dizer. – Mas, eu...eu só estou confusa, eu acho. Você...só me pegou de surpresa, só isso. Eu não esperava que você fosse dizer que gosta de mim!

\- Mas e você...? Você gosta de mim? – perguntei, com toda a coragem que pude.

Seu rosto corou com a minha pergunta, e depois de alguns longos segundos ela disse por fim:

\- Gosto. Eu também gosto de você. Muito.

Aliviado com sua resposta, eu me aproximei novamente dela, segurei seu rosto em minhas mãos e a beijei mais uma vez. Dessa vez sem surpresas e como deveria ter sido.

De repente, abri meus olhos na escuridão e me perguntei, desnorteado, onde eu estava. Quando me dei conta, sentei na cama analisando o aposento a minha volta. Olhei para minhas mãos e para as pernas que estavam debaixo daquele lençol. Vinte anos se passaram desde aquele dia na floresta e o garoto que outrora se chamava Ben Solo agora era conhecido como Kylo Ren. Kylo Ren. Ren. Até mesmo esse sobrenome eu roubara dela!

Dei um longo suspiro jogando meu corpo pra trás e caindo em meu travesseiro. Depois de tantos anos, por que essas lembranças me incomodavam novamente? Foram tantas vidas perdidas desde aquele tempo... tantos sonhos roubados. Tudo por causa da ganância de um rei que só pensava em seus próprios desejos! Riddle sempre esteve entre nós dois, sempre. _Ele_ levara ela pra longe de mim. Minha única amiga. A única parte boa de minha infância.

E a minha Melita...a minha adorada Melita...nunca mais tornei a vê-la outra vez.


End file.
